Paradigm Shift
by Daniko
Summary: Snape discovers something incredible.
1. Paradigm Shift

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is (obviously) not mine.

**Rating:** PG-13  
><strong>Words:<strong> 7x100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Snape/Harry  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Cross-dressing; pre-slash; AU.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Snape discovers something incredible.  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> I wanted to offer you a kink, drarryxlover, but there is only one I enjoy to write . . . . So, do you like?

* * *

><p>Harry walked through the grounds with Dumbledore. "Why did you have to do that?"<p>

Dumbledore peered at him coldly. "Perhaps I shouldn't have slightly bent," Harry rolled his eyes at the euphemism, "exactly eight school rules for you to have the special tutoring your entire future depends on . . . . Or you could be grateful for Professor Snape's having gladly volunteered his time to help you."

Harry he couldn't help but to smile a little at that. "Gladly?" he pressed.

Dumbledore returned the smile, and clasped a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Reluctantly might be a more suitable word."

Harry rolled his eyes.

*hp*hp*hp*

Severus would have gladly smothered that reckless brat as soon as he saw how carelessly he added the ingredients to his cauldron. He glared his displeasure and returned to his Potions journal, mentally slashing the scientific text with red.

A moment later, his brain registered the mistake and he lurched forward, Potions journal thrown over his shoulder. He saw Potter's eyes widened before Severus could help, and he was obscured by an eruption of purple effervescent concoction.

His heart lurched unpleasantly when a horrified gasp came from Potter, as his clothes dissolved from his body, probably eating through skin afterwards.

*hp*hp*hp**

Harry Potter changed before Severus eyes and he could not un-see that which was already burned into his brain. "Are," his voice broke, "are you unharmed?"

Immediately, he found himself under the evergreen glare that always made Severus's blood boil; made him want to shake Potter, squeeze him, break him . . . _own_ him. By Merlin, that heated expense of pale skin, gently encased in pearl-coloured silk and black stockings. How easy it would be to snap the straps in the chemise, pull it down to Potter's waist, and fasten his mouth to . . . . Bollocks! Was he fantasising about a student?

*hp*hp*hp*

"I knew people would be like this, bloody patronising!" Potter snapped. "I don't need molly-coddling! You can still yell at me. I promise I won't break."

Severus felt himself grow tense. The ungrateful brat! Severus could see that the way he wrapped his arms around himself was defensive, but there he was, scorning Severus's offers of goodwill. "Excuse me if I though you could use a bit of kindness in this moment."

Harry pressed his lips together. "Why, so you can mock me later in front of your House?"

"I believe this is something I'd like to keep for myself."

*hp*hp*hp*

Harry flushed. Replaying his words, Severus found he couldn't resist flushing; he shook himself. "Are you _all right_?" he insisted.

Harry nodded. Severus quirked an eyebrow. "All right, I feel some itching in my ar—er, backside, chest and inner thighs."

Severus's breath hitched. He prepared himself to send Potter to Poppy, endure her suspicious glare, when he noticed the mischievous glint in Potter's eyes. "Potter!" Potter chuckled. "That was singularly not funny. You almost gave me a heart-attack at the thought of explaining this to Poppy."

Harry looked up. "I'm all right. Clean up and five-hundred lines like usual?"

*hp*hp*hp*

Severus would have said yes; he would, if Potter hadn't just smiled at him. As it was, he cleared his throat. "Nonsense. I've got to clean this up and see what sort of damage you did. Albus would kill me if you got poisoned in my lab."

Harry was staring at him. Severus suddenly felt extremely conscious of every inch of his body, as if he were thirteen again. He looked away and busied himself with scraping samples from Harry's desk. "You can borrow a robe from the cupboard and be on your way."

Harry touched his arm. "Thank you."

*hp*hp*hp*

Harry never really told Severus why he wore women's underwear. It was obvious, when one thought about it: the grace of his movements, out of nowhere, after the war; the newfound confidence and the sudden lack of romantic partners. Potter was finding himself. That he suddenly fit every of Severus's kinks, as if he was made for Severus, was neither here nor there.

Potter was just a few months away from graduation. Maybe, perhaps, Merlin help him, Severus might just buy him the lacy knickers he'd been flirting with at Witches' Secret and cross his fingers that Potter might consider wear them with him.

~The End~


	2. BONUS CHAPTER

**Rating:** R  
><strong>Words:<strong> (exactly) ~600  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> slash; Snarry; fluff; AU.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Snape and Harry's relationship issues.  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Written for Twilightfans (and the others who asked), who is revealing herself to be quite the loyal reviewer and, as such, deserves a gift. I hope she enjoys this one. There's not actual shagging, hun, but, well; there's hints. -_-

~hp~hp~hp~

Severus Snape snapped on a September's Saturday, shortly after school began.

Harry had never really left Hogwarts, despite the fact that he spent his week on the students' residency in Auror Headquarters. On weekends, however, he came home to the Dungeons; to sensational snog-sessions on Fridays, languid ones on Saturdays and despondent, almost tear-stained ones on Sunday nights, just before Harry returned to London. Sadly, there was something sorely missing on such sessions: shagging; sweet, solid, staggering shagging.

Harry's clothes, his posture and behaviour, outside duty, were becoming more and more delicate; beautiful, graceful, just like Harry. He was becoming more confident, and stronger. Often, they went out for dinner, just so Severus could show him off.

On that day, Severus, for once, didn't mind the media and didn't bother staking his claim on Harry. He was too engrossed by the lace he could perceive through Harry's button-down shirt. Harry was wearing the dark-green chemise Severus had bought for him, when he first started the courtship. His mind filled with fantasies, with desire, with thoughts of what it meant that Harry was wearing his gift. Maybe, _maybe_, Severus would finally be able to claim his prize. Except, when they arrived home, Harry simply smiled at him and motioned to the guest bedroom.

_No_, Severus thought, and, _I want him_. It was why he caught Harry by the arm, backed him into the nearest wall and placed himself between Harry's legs. He leaned forward, almost delirious with the need to kiss Harry but he needed permission and Harry needed to give it. "Harry." His chest was weaving. He couldn't look at Harry's face, when he had no control over himself. He _wanted_ too much. Harry needed time. Why couldn't Severus give it to him? Why did he have to fall short _again_?

"Finally!"

Severus's head went up so fast he got a crick in his neck. He ignored it. Harry was flushed, eyes bright, skin feverish beneath Severus's hands, and such longing in his expression that Severus's heart ached. "What—Harry?"

"I thought you had changed your mind. You always stop when things start to get, you know, good."

Severus allowed a small smile on his face. Explanations would have to be given later, but for now, he dropped his voice and whispered in Harry's ear, "I assure you I haven't. Shall I take your insecurities as consent?" He gleefully registered the shiver that went through Harry's frame and the shaky nod against Severus's neck, before running his hands down Harry's arms, up is navel and chest, hooked them in the folds of Harry's shirt, and _pulled_.

Buttons went flying everywhere, but Severus past caring. He fastened his mouth to Harry's neck and sucked like the desperate man he was, trying to tug all Harry's clothes at once without losing the taste of Harry's skin and, when Harry was blissfully bared of everything except dark-green silk, he stopped. Harry looked at him in confusion, hands on Severus's arse, frantically trying to tug him closer to his knickers-clad prick.

Severus smirked. Slowly, savouring the moment, he reached up to the lacy cleavage of Harry's chemise, twisted it around, and tore it apart. Harry gasped. Severus's felt his smirk broaden. "Indulge me," he drawled, before leaning down.

After that, not many words were needed. And Harry came screaming. Twice.

~The End~


End file.
